


repetition

by itscursorbby



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: A study of some kind, Character Study, Dynamic study???, M/M, Other, Relationship Study, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscursorbby/pseuds/itscursorbby
Summary: Looking upon the former Master, Gilgamesh realizes his role in the story of the mage Waver Velvet and the Servant Iskandar.





	repetition

Once, in ancient times, there was an arrogant king, a demigod adorned in gold and crimson. His life changed when a certain person entered it; though this person had no social standing to speak of, they dared to challenge the king’s beliefs. Their time together was cut short when they challenged a certain proud goddess, an act that resulted in the newcomer’s death.

 

Once, in the modern era, there was a boy of low standing, who feigned arrogance to hide his insecurities. His life changed when a certain person entered it; a king, a demigod adorned in crimson and gold, he challenged the boy’s beliefs. Their time together was cut short when they challenged a certain proud demigod, an act that resulted in the king’s death.

 

Ah.

 

Looking upon the former Master--quivering, so slight, yet standing so firmly before him--Gilgamesh realizes his role in the story of the mage Waver Velvet and the Servant Iskandar.

 

He is Ishtar. He is the cruel deity that rips a pair of true lovers asunder. He is the one that forces a man to watch, helpless to do anything, as the one he’s devoted himself to perishes.

 

Perhaps he ought to kill the boy as well? To spare him the remaining life full of pain and loneliness that the king knows all too well.

 

And yet, when he attempts to bait the boy into attacking, he realizes he cannot bring himself to do that. “I was ordered to live,” the boy says. Who is he to, after everything, crush Rider’s final wish for his Master?

 

So instead, he commends the boy’s loyalty and takes his leave. There are more pressing matters at the moment anyway.

 

The king does not feel pity for the low-born, the ordinary, the _mongrels_. The king does not feel regret for his actions.

 

(But, sometimes, he does.)

**Author's Note:**

> IsWav is Gilkidu 2.0 you can't change my mind


End file.
